


A Creatures Playground

by Xavierosiris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, creature!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierosiris/pseuds/Xavierosiris
Summary: Tony Stark a man with a mission that is unknown to all but him. A mission he shall not fail.The Avengers tower sat against the sunset in an early night of July. The world around the tower filled with the hustle and bustle of the city, contrasting the silence that had enveloped the tower.The only sound in the tower was that of snarls in a lab of machines. The pristine lab contrasted the creature that stood in the middle of an array of shredded clothing and bloodied floor. Coffee and blood slowly drying on the floor of the multi million dollar lab, The creature sniffed the air its' eyes glowing in anticipation of the hunt to come.The being stood at 9.5, nearing 10 feet tall, 2 pairs of glowing red eyes and fur dripping in blood. The creature that stood in the lab of Tony Stark was Garmr the guardian of Hel's gates.Coffee and blood slowly drying on the floor of the multi million dollar lab, The creature sniffed the air its' eyes glowing in anticipation of the hunt to come.





	1. Bucky's Arrival

 

Tony 'Anthony' Howard Stark, the only child to the one and only Howard Stark.

A child born with no purpose to life, as he grew he was known as a man whore, alcoholic, rich kid with no proper discipline. But through all the rumors everyone knew one thing to be true, Tony Stark was a genius.

But behind every genius is very few people who truly understand them, no one understood Tony until the day James 'Bucky" Barnes was found and promptly thrown to the man of iron. This day, dear friends, was a day of anger, secrets, and bloodshed.

++++++Flash Back++++++

"What do you mean Steve?" A call echoed throughout the conference room of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"Tony please he needs somewhere to stay!" Another voice, Steve, begged. "Please Tony...." The man, Steve, trailed off as the shorter man seemed to start vibrating in what seems to either be suppressed laughter or severe anger. Brown met blue, the usually warm brown eyes now chilled ready to attack. The man that now stood in front of Steve Rogers was not the normal sarcastic Tony Stark, The man that stood before him had the stance of a soldier who was trapped and ready to fight to get out alive. His emotions cut off and face set in a mask of stone.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I am not a man you would want to make an enemy of. The only way that man is stepping foot upon my property is if I can see and do my own diagnostics test. Otherwise get out of my sight, my building, my property." The animalistic snarl that followed the simple statement cause the symbol of America to take a step back unconsciously.

"Do it." A quiet voice sounded from behind the pair. "You have my consent to do whatever test you deem worthy...." The silence that followed was suffocating, to pairs of eyes watched the nameless man. One in disbelief, the other in concealed interest.

"Bucky.... you don't have to-" the sentence being cut off by a glare from the man deemed 'Bucky'. "Yes, I do Steve. Mr.Stark has every right to question my mental state and to see if I have alternative motives. I would expect nothing less of a Soldier." His voice still quiet, holding respect toward the brown eyed man.

Tony Stark examined the quiet man that stood mere feet away before nodding sharply, taking a few steps toward the taller man. Handing him a card, "Show up at 9 am sharp tomorrow. Everything will be ready. Follow J.A.V.I.S directions to my lab." His voice holding no emotion as he walked away, a smirk on his handsome face. A predator after his prey.

=-=-+Next Day 8:48am=-=-+

James 'Bucky' Barnes entered the heavily guarded building. Though normal civilians wouldn't notice that the receptionist had Glock 19 on a leg holster under her long skirt slightly impeding the way she walked or that multiple 'employees' held Kershaw Cryo knives concealed within their clothing. Taking in every person he could see that was armed, he was sure, to the teeth, he walked up to one of the multiple receptionists. The women's name tag said Veronica, she smiled toward him her eyes betraying the suspicion that she felt toward the winter soldier. Handing her the card, keeping his eyes on the desk. "Mr.Barnes," Her voice icy and emotionless to the man. "Go to the first elevator on the right. Slid this card in the spot underneath the buttons, you will then be direct by J.A.R.V.I.S to Mr. Stark's lab. Do not stray, if you do you will be dealt with accordingly." Her eyes glinting dangerously indicating her threat was something she hoped happened.

Walking calmly to the first elevator on the right he slid the card into the instructed spot. The doors slid open soundlessly with a ding accompanying it. The doors close behind him, a button was already lit. "Mr.Barnes." a disembodied voice stated. Nodding Bucky waited confused ever so slightly. "Hello, Mr.Barnes I am J.A.R.V.I.S, an A.I. or artificial intelligence created by Mr.Stark. I am to guide you to Mr.Stark's lab. I must inform you that if you happen to stray from the indicated path I present you on purpose, I am ordered to shoot. No questions asked."

Nodding slowly Bucky looked at his feet. "Yes, sir. May I ask the time?" Trying not to somehow tick the machine off. The question was innocent enough just a simple question of the time, simple enough? His answer was a whirl of sound before a gun popped in front of his face. Instantly hitting the floor Bucky stared in shock.

"Sorry sir, Mr.Stark wished for me to test your reflexes. The time is currently 8:55 am." Bucky nodded still in slight shock, the gun disappears into the ceiling. Standing back up he huffed quietly ready for another surprise reflex test.

The doors open slowly walking out checking his surroundings for another surprise. "Forward," J.A.R.V.I.S ordered. Quickly following the instructions provided by the A.I. he stood in front of a sliding metal door a keypad, retinal scanner, and voice activator installed next to the doors. Unsure of what he had to do he looked to the ceiling, shuffling slightly foot to foot.

The lab doors open seconds later. A mixed smell of metal, oil, and fire met Bucky head-on, smiling slightly at the familiar smell he took a tentative step forward into the lab. He looked for the genius that rumored rarely left the lab unless dragged.

"Over here Manchurian Candidate." A gruff voice called. Walking toward the voice Bucky was greeted by an oil-stained man wear protective gloves as he welded some metal pieces together.  
"Hello, Mr.Stark," Bucky replied quietly analyzing the man's technique. Rubbing apart of his arm that he had to weld back together on the move so he could finish his mission months ago.

"Your arm bothering you?" An inquisitive edge to his voice. Bucky shakes his head in denial. "No sir." was the simple and respectful response the at quickly tumbled out of Bucky's mouth, perhaps too quick. "Bullshit. Come, I'll take a look at your arm while we do the test, all right?" was the scuffed reply.

Walking to a metal chair; Tony signaled him to sit in. "Arm on the table, please," Tony muttered. Carefully resting his metal arm upon the table Bucky looked at his hand in his lap. "So. James, are you here to sabotage me or the Avengers in any way?" The blunt question caused Bucky to shoot his head up and look at the other man before slowly shaking his head. "No, sir."

Tony nodded as he continued to look at the metal arm. Respectfully he asked to open up the panel to look at the wiring. Bucky nodded carefully. "Did Fury tell you to watch me or something?"

Bucky tilted his head confused. "Fury?..... The one-eyed man? No, I did not speak to him while in holding. " Tony chuckled as he grabbed new wiring from a drawer carefully replacing it. "That is shocking there. Next, does Steve know you're gay?"

A chocking noise left Bucky as he stared at the man before him, his eyes wide. Heat rose from his neck across his entire face to the tips of his ears. Looking at the floor not responding.

"I will take that as a big no?" Tony smirked "Don't worry. I won't tell him, Just wanted you to know I know." Tonys eyes dancing with mirth and amusement. Fidgeting Bucky looked around to try and get rid of the red in his face. "You keep moving and you are going to make me miss wire this." Instantly Bucky stopped moving completely, having suffered from a miss-wiring in his arm before and wish to never feel it again.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. open a new project. Name it the Manchurian Candidate." Bucky looked at Tony confused. Tony smirked a little. "You know from just the about 3-4 questions I have asked you I can already tell that yes you may be a killer. But only if you have to. I have seen multiple clips of your fights. You don't kill unless absolutely necessary and or you are directly ordered by you ex-handlers. I can not put the total blame on you for the death of my parents. If I were to blame someone it would be the cunts that brainwashed you, so the people at the top of my 'Make mysteriously disappear, never to be heard from again' list is hydra, Not you. I just had to..... well" Tony paused trying to think of the right words.

"Keep up the act of the disgruntled orphan?" Bucky suggested Tony's eyes snapped towards Bucky seeming to flash crimson in color and back before nodding. "Yes that perfectly said Mr.Barnes"

Shutting the panel Tony huffed softly "I'm going to make you a new arm." He stated daring the other to try and deny him this new challenge. About to disagree Bucky opened his mouth only to be glared at, snapping it shut before nodding with a small 'yes, sir.'

"Jesus Christ! Call me Tony, you are making me feel old with all this sir crap. Gods be damned." Tony snapped with a slight pout. Bucky chuckled nodding. 

"Alright, you can stay here. If you help me out." Tony stated. Nodding bucky questioned what he would be helping with. Tony saw the questioning look in Buckys eyes smirked. "Your work with that welding was pretty good and you seem to be able to do the wiring. So I am offering you to help me in the future, once I, if I can, trust you. And I guess I can teach you things with working with machinery and shit if you accept." Tony paused. "It probably won't be for a long time but hey what the hel. What's life with some risks right." Bucky nodded slightly. 

Bucky looked around slightly biting his lip before looking back at Tony. "There is blood on your floor." The quiet statement had Tony looking down towards where he had been working on Bucky's arm confused. Nodding to a spot behind Tony, he turned to look at the small pool of blood, no bigger than a quarter or two. Looking back at Bucky, he mutters something in a different language.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

First chapter of my new avengers' fanfiction. For those who do not know this is a Tony x Bucky x Loki fanfiction. I cannot decide whether or not to have Tony and Loki together already or not so comment below what you think. 

There was a couple of hints in the first chapter to Tony's creature side. 

\------XAVIER


	2. Ha....ha just a cut....fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internally screaming!   
> I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO NAME CHAPTERS. NOW YOU MUST ALL SUFFER WITH ME XDXDXDXD

Looking back towards the spot on the floor trying to decide what to say. "I cut myself a bit before you came here. No worries there snowflake." Tony smiled. 

Bucky frowned slightly his eyes analyzing Tony carefully a quick glance over the exposed skin showed no blemishes besides old scars. His frown deepened in thought, Anthony was lying. 

"You can start moving in today if you'd like Barnes." Tony pipped up switching the topic smoothly. "I will have J.A.R.V.I.S. make your key card so you can enter your floor. Tell Steve I gave you the 9 th degree or some shit. I have a cover of a pompous asshole to keep up. Not that hard but do not wish to push it." Bucky nodded. 

Tony turned working on a different project, Bucky stayed in his spot thinking over the day so far, messing with the old worn wires that were pulled from his arm. Connecting the wires in boredom. Looking away he zoned off for a minute, looking back at the table he saw a small battery sitting there that was not there before. Picking it up he looked towards the man whose back was turned to him. 

"Connect the wires to the end of the battery." Tony muttered, "See what happens, should be interesting." Bucky huffed before slowly connecting the wires to the battery in the correct place a smile on his face as he went to connect the last one. As the last wire touched it's intended spot a shock went up his normal arm causing him to yelp. Tony snickered from his spot next to Bucky. A soft glare was sent the scientist way, checking the wiring he quickly found an exposed part that had caused the shock. Cursing quietly, he looked around. Tony tossed something over his shoulder toward him, grabbing it out of the air he looked carefully at the black tape. "Electrical tape." He muttered while carefully ripping off a piece to cover the exposed wire. 

"If I get shocked again imma be annoyed" Bucky quietly muttered as he places the now fixed wire in its required spot. Smirking victoriously as he was not shocked by the live wires. Doing a small victory dance in his chair. Stopping as he realized that 1. He was not alone. And 2.Tony was watching him carefully with a small smile while trying not to chuckle. "Don't stop on my account Buck. Congrats on not shocking yourself again." A soft chuckle left the scientist.

"You're an ass." Was the blunt reply Tony received. Bucky's eye widens a fraction as tony raised his eyebrow. "Sorry?" the word more a question than a statement. 

Tony shook his head "No your not, But hey I deserved it I knew and did not warn you that you were gonna get shocked. More of a dick move than an ass move though." He said cheekily. Bucky smiled a little look at the wired battery in his hands. "I should have checked the wiring, after all, it was old wiring from my arm." Tony nodded in agreement. 

A ring echoed throughout the room causing both men to snap out of their musings with a jump. Bucky grabbed the phone out of his pocket answering the phone and turning on the speakerphone.

"Bucky! I've been texting you for the last hour. Are you okay? Tony didn't do anything did he?" A familiar voice belched from the phone. Bucky snarled slightly at the phone, glaring at it as if it was the man himself.

"I am fine Steve. Why would Mr. Stark do anything?" Bucky snarled, annoyance dripping through his voice. 

"I dunno. He held a grudge to you for murdering his parents." Bucky and Tony both flinched, "So when it is already 11 o'clock and you're not back I guess I got suspicious."

Tony glared darkly at the phone. "Hey Capsical, your precious Winter Soldier is perfectly fine. Just lost track of time is all. No need to go jealous boyfriend on the poor guy." Tony drawled his voice thick with sarcasm and annoyance. Bucky chuckled, A sound that sounded drastically different from earlier, the laugh seemed strained and stressed just from talking to Steve. 

"Alright Stevey-boy, So besides not trusting me. Can Bucky and I continue with the test or you gonna pulled jealous boyfriend and demand him to return right this instant?" His voice overly sweet sounding, daring Steve to say anything besides 'sorry' or 'I didn't mean to disturb you'. Instead, the line went dead. Tony rolled his eyes.

"That man is almost 100 years old and he acts like he is still a teenager at the most annoying times," Tony grumbled looking back at his project. "You should go before he and his mighty team arrogance come here." Bucky nodded agreeing. Going to hand the battery and wires back to tony, he shook his head telling Bucky to keep the small project, to consider it his first successful energy source. 

As the doors of the lab closed, pale arms wrapped around Tony's midsection. "New recruit Love?" a masculine/musical voice questioned from behind him. A few strands of black hair floated next to his face as the male rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. 

Smiling softly Tony nodded and shrugged at the same time "Something like that." He muttered quietly, "That was the man that murdered Howard and Maria Stark." His voice barely above a whisper as his hands carefully did their work. 

The figure behind him chuckled, "He is quite attractive for a killer." A practical purr in his voice.

"As are you" Tony smirked his eyes flashing in amusement as he looked behind him at the man that had wrapped his arms tightly around him.


	3. ....AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just re read the last two chapters and from reading the second one I just sat there for like five minutes and I will relay my thought to all of you k.   
> Me: How the actual flying jotuns am I supposed to fucking continue this?!?! That chapter was beautiful. But I'd prefer not to die from readers demanding me to UPDATE rn. sooooo *Crosses fingers* please don't become a train wreck.

A distant knock awoke the two lovers from their slumber on the pullout couch in the multi-million dollar lab. Groaning Tony snarled at the door, looking to the body that laid next to him. The person moved slightly opening his eye looking at Tony, pouting slightly as his body disappeared as if never there. Tony stood wrapping an extra blanket around his waist before walking toward the lab doors. Clicking a button one of the two doors slid open in front of Tony stood a man that had been standing in the very spot earlier that day. 

"Hello, Mr.St- I uh Tony..." The metal armed man stumbled over his words slightly as blood rushed south and his face grew red in embarrassment. Tony chuckled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Calm down Buckaroo, Whatcha need?" Tony yawned smiling tiredly towards the other man. 

Bucky scratched the back of his neck gently. "I didn't realize you were sleeping..." He muttered quietly.

Tony chuckled looking toward the clock 8:30p.m, nodding. "Understandable, I'm usually not sleeping right now." The hairs on the back of Tony's neck raised, warning him someone was standing behind him. Arms wrap around his waist, watching Buckys face he could tell that the person was invisible. "A...anyway, Bucky what's up? Steve being a dick?" 

Bucky chuckled smiling, "A little but nothing I can't handle, Actually Ms.Potts' sent me down here to quote 'Drag you to the avenger's floor to get your weekly dose of socialization.' I just did what she said... so um, she said if you don't come up now she's getting Jay to drag you up there..." Moving from foot to foot, bucky ran his hand through his hair trying not to look at the shirtless (more than likely naked) man in front of him. 

"Jay is J.A.R.V.I.S, And I'll be up there in about 10 minutes. I just need to find clothing and coffee." Smirking a little tony felt the hands of the invisible man slide his hip. Delicately messing with the hem of the blanket. The chin that rested on his shoulder moved so the man's forehead rested against Tony shoulder, still messing with the blanket. Almost causing Tony to drop the blanket. The unmistakeable stumble and a part of the blanket slacking. His eyes widen, tightening his grip on the blanket. Tony threw a smirk at Bucky before winking at the fluster soldier. "Be up there in 10 soldier." Closing the door, shaking his head. 

"Were you trying to make the blanket fall on purpose there dear?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"Maybe I was Anthony." The other man smirked reappearing in front of Tony. "He is obviously attracted to you Love. Plus the innocence he has towards the same sex is utterly delicious." 

Raising his eyebrow Tony chuckled. "What fantasies are you dreaming up in the mischievous mind of yours?" 

Reaching forward the man grabbed the blanket easily opening it pulling Tony closer to him, no space between the pair. "They are only considered fantasies if you can not make them come true." He pauses for dramatic effect. "But this. I am positive that I can make come true." The smirk on his beautiful face showed a clear desire and want. 

Wrapping his arms around the older man Tony smirked "Oh? But you have to unveil these...... ideas to me. I feel left out, shouldn't I know if I'm involved?" Thinking he had the upper hand.

Leaning down, only a few centimeters left between his and tony lips he chuckled. "Oh, but surprises are so much more fun." He purred before disappearing into thin air. 

Standing there in a daze Tony looked around before shaking his head, "You're a fucking tease! Asshole." Grumbling as he went to a cupboard housing extra clothing. Quickly dressing he looked at his now spotless lab. Blankets folded into a neat pile next to the couch, the couch no longer in its' fold-out position. Huffing softly with a small smile he walked to the elevator. 

Lost in thought Tony didn't notice the elevator stop and ding. Snapping out of his daze from a metal hand waving in his face, Tony jumped slightly before smiling sheepishly "Sorry I zoned out." Bucky chuckled before turning around waiting for Tony to start walking with him. 

Tony smirked slight knowing his mate was watching him at the moment, invisible to all but him. Walking next to Bucky as they walked the short hallway to the main room of the floor. Tony, cracking corny pick up line after pick up line towards the other man. Bucky, laughing, making comments or cracking his own. 

"Are you religious? Cause you’re the answer to all my prayers." Bucky snorted shaking his head, smirking as they neared the main room knowing Tony was going to crack at least one more.

"Alright Tony, Let us hear the best one you got in your arsenal," Bucky said chuckling, knowing the others could hear him.

Tony smirk widened instantly, his brown eyes glew even more at semi-demand. "What has 36 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?? My zipper." The smirk still firmly on his face as he finishes his sentence looking directly at Bruce as the pick-up line left his mouth. Bruce snorted loudly, Clint and Natasha looked unimpressed, Thor was shaking his head chuckling. Steves' face was a new and surprising shade of purple, and Bucky let out his first real round of laughter. Shocking Steve out of his purple party.

"Okay....That you win." Bucky chuckled out shaking his head. 

"I always do." Pausing Tony thought before huffing quietly " That's a lie actually. I have only met my pick up line match once." Tony smiled at the memory that played before his eye. 

"What happened when you met your match? She end out on top?" Bucky boldly stated causing many of the Avengers to raise their eyebrows. 

Tony chuckled gracefully plopping down onto an empty couch a glass of Scotch in his hand. "He." 

Heads whip towards Tony. Though it was common knowledge that Tony could careless the gender of the person he hopped into bed with, it was rare that he had actually spoken about his male 'conquests'. 

"Oh?" Was Buckys response before he nodded, "So what happened when you met you pick up line match? He out corn you?" 

Tony snorted a little, before smirking "He... well damn he definitely has time and time again left ME breathless." Tony smirked into his scotch at the innuendo. Bruce, Bucky, and Pepper snorted out a peal of laughter. Thor sitting on the sidelines deciphered meaning of Tonys' statement before his eyes widened, amusement dancing in the thunder gods eyes. 

"Can you please stop being so crass? Speaking of things like +That+ is disgusting and immoral." A voice hissed, Tony eyes flickered toward the owner of the voice. One star and stripped dickhole known as Captian America. 

Pepper and Bruce raised eyebrows at the soldier frozen in time. "What's wrong with Tony talking? He was asked a question so he answered it. What's wrong with him answering a question?" Bruce hissed at the (Technically) older man. 

Steve looked at Bruce in shock, his face turning red. "It's sinful." He hissed "Immoral and disgusting, two men should not lie together. Love making is between a man and a women not two of the same sex." The anger clear on his face.

A burst of cruel laughter echoed through the room causing everyone to look toward the source of the bone-chilling laughter. The source was one Anthony Howard Stark. His eyes were full of hate and disgust directed toward Steve.   
"Now now Steve." The tone caused many to flinch. "I know you were born in an era where anything but straight was considered a mental illness and punishable by prison time. But it is a hell of a lot different now. In fact, I bet at least half of the people in this room have had a sexual partner of the same sex. I have!" 

"Me too," Pepper said smiling. 

"As have I." Bruce nodded.

"I have also had a sexual partner that shared the same sex as I" Thor chipped in. 

"Same here" Natasha grunted. 

Bucky smiled a little.   
Steve stared in shock at the people before him. His eyes as wide as dinner plates his face paler than a piece of paper. Standing he stormed out of the room, the elevator dinging seconds later. 

Silence enveloped the room.

"Well... I am ready for some pizza what about you guys?" Tony said cheekily. The others nodded. Twenty minutes later the Avengers minus one stared douche was eating Pepperoni NY pizza. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
Okay so some interesting stuff happened in this chapter. And before anyone asks NO STEVE RODGERS IS NOT MY FAVORITE AVENGER!!!!!!

okay, so the part at the end. I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE I, MY SELF AM BI!!!!!!!!!!! But if I did offend anyone, I send you my deepest and sincerest apologies.

OH OH OH OH OH so this just happened about maybe less than an hour ago but THERE WAS A TRASH PANDA (raccoon) IN MY BACK YARD!!!!!!

FRICKEN ROCKET WAS IN MY BACKYARD EATING BIRD SEED OFF THE GROUND. 

I was really shocked and excited to see an actual raccoon. I don't think I have ever seen an actual raccoon before or if I have I don't remember it... BUT IT WAS SO COOL~  
Okay, so its almost midnight..... I haven't slept in over 24 hours, cramming for my exams for Monday BUT that's okay. 

This chapter was brought to you by a sleep-deprived, overworked, coffee addicted highschooler who really wishes he could make more coffee but doesn't want to wake up his mum or sister. They would kill him............Then there would be no more stories brought by this LOKI OBSESSED human (IM TOTALLY HUMAN BTW 100% NO DOUBT>)

\-----------XAVIER


	4. RANDOM SQUEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has nothing to do with the title I promise XD

The one thing on each avengers mind was why in the devil's sweet ass was Tony scream-singing Hollaback girl at 4 in the morning. i'm KIDDING JKJKJK _______________________________________________________ alright so I contemplating on whether or not I should delete that small portion from the last chapter. But then quickly dismissed it because well..... why not right? If none of you have guessed I REALLLLY am not a fan of steve. And truthfully I don't know why I don't like him I just well don't. oh and here sad fact time: StanLee was supposed to be the old steve in endgame. and I am leaving you with that depressing tidbit. Now to actually start the new chapter of A Creature's Playground. _______________________________________________________

Magic, a confusing and quite truthfully a terrifying possibility. Imagine something only a select few can control. Not manipulate but control. To sway to your wildest dreams (with few limitations).

Now many can manipulate magic or be a way for magic to enter the reality around. The beings that can manipulate magic are ones such as wizards/witches, sources, etc.

But then some can truly control the magic around them such as mages. The reason mages like some other creatures can control magic is because they are made of magic. Not from it but of it. Their very souls were forged by magic itself.

Now many did not know this information and were left in the dark believing that those with the ability to use magic in any pretense was weak and undeserving. If a man was to pursue the career was seen as womanly.

Of course, that never cause a certain black-haired, poison green-eyed man from pursuing the trade of his mother. Not even finding out that he was actually not even remotely related to the women, He was the _"monster"_ that mothers told there young children to make them behave.

 

_"You are not a monster. You are_ ** _mine_** _._ ** _"_** The memory rang through his head, a smile slowly making its way onto his face at the thought of his mate. The first time he told his mate how he was seen on Asgard. 

_"Yes, I am. I am the monster mothers tell their young. I am a Mon-"_ The young god had been unable to finish his sentence as he was pinned to the ground by the creature -now a man-  The glare in his red eyes.

_"You are a Jotun. Not only a Jotun but the first son of Laufey. You are the next in line for the throne. You are no monster."_ The red-eyed man paused his eyes in downcast. His mouth in a thin line.  _"If you wish so much to see a true monster look through my past. See what I have done, then you will truly see which one of us is the monster."_ His red eyes flashing in anger.  _"I will bring down the walls of Asgard, I will fill the streets with the blood of the innocent. The royal family will bare witness to the end of their feeble rein. The end of an empire. I would do all of that without a seconds hesitation for you. Not even having a passing thought but to protect you."_ Pausing in thought for a second.  _"I would do all of this for you, Loki. Whether it be an insult thrown towards you or a spear. If it is one of them who do so I will end the light that is Asgard. **I will protect you.** " _His sentence was finished in a growl of his native tongue. 

The memory ended with a smile that showed the love and happiness Loki felt for the man that still had him pinned against the ground. 

 

Shaking his head causing his long black hair to fly around gently waking the man who lay beside him. Red unfocused eyes looked up to meet the poison green eyes above him. A soft growl of displeasure left the red-eyed mans body. 

"Tis you wake before first light, my love?" A thick accent leaving the red-eyed man, a clear sign that he had not even been near waking before Loki had disturbed his sleep. A chuckle left Loki as he smiled.

"No pet, first light was quite a while ago, it is the 7th hour or around so." His voice soft as he talked to the tired man who groaned in annoyance. The man rolled till he fell off the bed and onto his feet. 

"Tis it be too early-" cutting himself off before mumbling 'Midgardian persona' "It's too early Lokes." Red eyes bleed to brown. The brown color settling in after blinking a few times. "Far to early." 

Loki smiled standing as well, not paying attention to his bare state. Tony stared at Loki his eyes trailing up and down the god's body completely forgetting where his sentence was going. Loki smirked softly at his mates' clear pleasure at seeing him in any form.

"Anthony." Loki smirked as his mate continued to stare unashamedly as he muttered a half-assed 'huh'.

Loki chuckled once more as he waved his hand slowly through the air. Clothing appeared upon the god's body, a squawk of objection followed by a childish shout.

"Hey! I was admiring the view!!!" a full pout sitting upon the man's face. 

Loki shook his head about to speak when a voice broke the air.

"Sir, you're presence is required in the commons. It seems Mr.Rodgers has returned and has started a fight with Snowflake- Mr.Barnes." 

In second the pouting man switched to one of stone. His eyes bright with fire, straightening his back he walked over to the closet dressing quickly in a sharp pitch-black suit with a poison green tie. Walking briskly anger clear in his stance Tony entered the elevator. Loki following closely behind, as the doors closed he disappeared into thin air. Tony still feeling his presence next to him relaxed slightly till the elevator dinged, Tensing again he waited for the doors to open till he straightened his posture entirely. As he walked the air seemed to cool to a calm indifference. 

The shouting was clear along with the scuffle indicating a fight. Tony quickened his pace slightly, worried about bucky. As the room opened up to the main room Tony's eyes were instantly drawn to the middle of the room where flashes of dark silver, brown, and blonde were seen. Walking forward Tony whistled sharply "What the HELL is going on in here!!!" His voice echoing through the room. The two men froze along with the others around them. 

Nasha, Clint, and Thor stared in shock at Tony, while bruce stood as far from the fighting pair. 

"Again I'm gonna ask What the hell is going on here?" His voice coming out in a growl. 

Bucky instantly stood up straight-backed looking toward Tony as he was a commanding officer instead of a pissed of genius. "Steve came here demanding I come with him so I was not around 'Sinners'." Both Tony and Bucky snorted in amusement. "I told him no. He did not appreciate that and started yelling at me. It further escalated." The man barked out in a softer tone than what was normal. 

Tony glared towards Steve "Is this true Rogers?" His voice seemed deadly calm while his eyes screamed in anger. 

"No, it's not. He is overexaggerating." Steve declared annoyance in his voice. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"It is Mr. Rogers who is being untruthful. He had came in demanding that snowflake to come with him to get him away from the 'temptation of sin' and that if he was to stay that he would be damned to hell for fraternizing with sinners and joining in their sinful ways." The disembodied voice held the tone of an annoyed parent taking care of a dozen children. 

Tony hummed softly before tilting his head. "And his response?"

"Then I shall be damned." was the quick quip provided by two different beings- J.A.R.V.I.S. and Bucky. 

"So, Mr.Rogers the most intellectual reaction that you could think of was to attack an innocent and unarmed man?" Sarcasm dripping like a thick syrup from Tony's mouth, a look of quiet annoyance and exasperation on his face. 

Steve opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off by the annoyed genius. "It is 7 in the morning and you deem it fitting to start a childish brawl in my tower? You come in and demand that some who clearly does not wish to follow you in your ways, to follow you in said ways. Are you so ignorant to believe that Mr.Barnes would follow you forever or that he would retain the same prejudice that was present in your time?" Tonys middle speech seemed to only rile the blond man up and stabilize his belief that Barnes should not stay in his presence any longer. 

Striding forward Steve went to grab Buckys arm. His wrist being caught mere inches from his destination. The owner of the arm grabbing steves wrist was none other than Tony Stark, His dark brown eyes flashing in anger over his glasses. 

"Haven't you been paying attention, Rogers." Tony snarled darkly his eyes flickered to their original coloring for a few split seconds. Taking a step closer his anger seemed to heat the air. His voice deepened as he spoke once again. "He does not wish to follow you. Now leave before you get yourself hurt." The meaning clear.

____________________________________________________________________

**And just because im mean..... CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

 

**good day!**

**~Xavier**

 

 


	5. Steve you dumb ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry i have not update in about 2 months? Oh god I’m so sorry I hadn’t realized it had been THAT long. I will be updating more frequently i promise I don’t have to type my story’s on my phone anymore!! Anywayyyyy happy Yule I hope you enjoy this ha Peter.

**RECAP**

"Haven't you been paying attention, Rogers." Tony snarled darkly his eyes flickered to their original coloring for a few split seconds. Taking a step closer his anger seemed to heat the air. His voice deepened as he spoke once again. "He does not wish to follow you. Now leave before you get yourself hurt." The meaning clear.

**RECAP OVER**

Steve stared at the shorter man his eyes wide in complete and utter shock, the air around the pair seemed to spark with fire. 

“Steve you should leave now.” Steve stared at Bucky. His blue eyes showing his shock and feeling of betrayal. Bucky stared back his eyes cold. 

“Buck-“ Tony snarled quietly cutting Steve off “Leave or I will make you.” Tony threw down Steve’s wrist causing him to stumble slightly. Slowly Steve walked toward the elevator hoping someone stopped him and asked him to stay. No one did. Leaving the tower Steve quickly made his way to S.H.E.I.L.D.

-Meanwhile in the tower- 

Tony watched Steve walk out of the room and J.A.R.V.I.S. Informed him that Steve had left the building and was going to S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters. Tony growled quietly before walking to the kitchen grabbing some coffee his brown eyes alight in anger. Bucky had followed him into the kitchen and was studying the other man carefully. 

“Well Snowflake are you gonna say something or no??? Cause even though your heated gaze is hot as hell I would like to know why you are studying me like I’m something you need to dissect.” Tony drawled over his coffee mug.

Bucky cleared his throat lightly before responding. “Because you are an enigma to me. You act like you are harmless without that suit. But i just watched you make Steve stumble. No one, unless enhanced, can do that and as far as i know you are not enhanced in anyway.” Bucky responded his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Tony smirked darkly “ Oh a special part of me is beautifully enhanced, I invite you to see some day. I will gladly give you a show.” Tony purred seductively.  

Bucky opened his mouth to respond when his face turned bright red at what tony was implying, before he flashed his own dark smirk “alright Anthony~ I’ll take you up on that offer.” His blue eyes dancing with amusement and pure interest.

”oh...” Tony muttered in shock before beaming, “Hell yeah that’s what I’m talking about Elsa!!” His eyes mirror Bucky in emotion. A hand lightly trailed over the back of his neck. Tony tensed slightly before relaxing as he sensed the presence behind him. “So riddle me this Jack Frost, why now do you decide to try and seduce me? Why not last night when I stood before you in only a blanket?” A slight tinge of an accent slipping through Tony’s voice.

Bucky raised an eyebrow “And how would who ever you had in your lab with you reacted to me trying to seduce you?” He jested with a slight sarcastic ring.

Tony laughed “Oh him? He would of been delighted, after all he thinks you are what was the exact word? Delectable, exquisite, there are others but i cannot think and or say some of them as they had gotten very descriptive after that.” Gulping back his coffee he turned to put his cup back into the sink looking through the door way to see the common room deserted. Turning back toward the other man only to find the man less than two feet away from him. Quickly boxing him in against the counter.

”Now why don’t I believe you with that??” His blue eyes darkening slightly. Tony stared back for a moment before responding. “I will tell you but first, lab now.” 

Bucky nodded backing up and following tony to the elevator. “First I got a question for you Snowflake.” Tony started at the elevator went up. “What do you think of Loki?”

”The one Clint wont shut up about? Um Loki god of mischief right? He was being controlled during the invasion though at least that’s what Mrs.Potts and Mr.Rhodes told me.” Bucky explained quietly.

 “Yes he was controlled during that invasion and while ‘controlling’ Clint. But that is not what i asked, i asked what do YOU think of him.” Tony stressed the word you to get his point across. 

“He’s hot.” Bucky supplied barley thinking as he spoke. His eyes widened before chuckling nervously, “I mean he seems interesting and ya know smart. Also seem like he’d be the type of fella to make your life very interesting.” His voice light with humor and thoughtfulness. “His magic is interesting and i have never seen that before so that’s also a cool factor.” He hummed in thought. 

Tony cackled at Bucky babbling. “You are right about all of that. Especially the beginning” Tony watched his invisible mate consider the winter soldier before smirking and nodding. Loki turned towards Tony with a smirk “we are keeping him” his voice reached Tonys ears. With a quick glance at Bucky he saw only he could hear Loki and nodded with a responding smirk.

the elevator dinged alerting the duo (technically trio) of their arrival. Tony smirked “Well good here we are.” Tony smirked as the doors slowly opened to reveal a dark haired man in a black suit standing before them. Bucky should jaw drops at the elegant and graceful man before the pair. Bucky opened his mouth and muttered huskily. 

“....Loki”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys!! Sorry for taking so long to update it shall be more frequent i promise!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~XAVIER


	6. Bucky learns about the terror twins (Loki & Tony))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A FILLER!!!!!! BTW

**RECAP**  
the elevator dinged alerting the duo (technically trio) of their arrival. Tony smirked “Well good here we are.” Tony smirked as the doors slowly opened to reveal a dark haired man in a black suit standing before them. Bucky should jaw drops at the elegant and graceful man before the pair. Bucky opened his mouth and muttered huskily. 

“....Loki”  
**RECAP OVER**

“....Loki” 

Said man smirked. “Mr.Barnes I presume?” His eyes trailing over the soldier’s body humming in appreciation. Turning he walked to the couch sitting gracefully upon the couch as if it was a throne instead of a pullout couch. The pair watched the god as he walked tony humming quietly as he followed the others path sitting on the couch. 

“You coming Frosty?” Tony drawled at the statue like man. 

“Not yet but he will be.” Loki purred in response his green eyes still trailing over the soldiers body. Finally settle it to look at the mans shocked face. Said man shook himself out of his stupor blinking repeatedly. “L..Loki Liesmith. Well fuck me that why you asked that question.” He muttered. Tony smirked nodding “of course and you answered correctly so here he is.” 

“You act like its a fucking magic trick.” Bucky snorted with a roll of his eyes. Loki barked out a loud laughed with smile. “Mr.Barnes you definitely are an amusing man. I can see why Anthony likes you.” His words though all positive seemed to hold a warning. “That being said I hope you will not speak of what transpires here tonight unless it is I or Anthony you are speaking to of course.” He raised an eyebrow waiting for the other man to agree. 

Bucky nodded “Of course... but what are you doing here? Are you and tony together or something??” The last part spewing out of his mouth before he could consciously stop it. Tony laughed softly, before looking toward Loki. 

“Ill leave this one to you Frostbite.” Tony stuck out his tongue at Loki who in turn rolled his eyes at his childish mate. 

“I am here because my mate is here and he is stupidly stubborn about staying here for the duration of his personas lifetime. But that seems to be working in our favor as our other mate is here. And yes me and Anthony are together. Any other questions young one?” Loki smiled softly at the dumbstruck soldier.

Bucky stood in front of the pair thinking, “Who’s your other mate? I mean you don’t have to tell me I’m just...uh..” He nervous laughed a little trying not to act as nervous/unsure as he is. “I- uh” 

“It is fine little storm, your curiosity is understood and not surprising. As for who he is.” Loki smirked standing up in front of Bucky his poison green eyes. His hand light touched the others neck a spark shooting through the pair. Bucky eyes widened in shock “Me?” 

“Bingo Bucko.” Tony chuckled from the couch, Loki looked at him with a soft annoyed huff. Before either tony or Bucky could react Loki pushed Bucky onto the couch pressed right against tonys side cause both of them to suck in sharp breaths. Loki sat on tonys lap with his legs on Bucky lap. 

“Oh...” Bucky muttered quietly his eyes wide in shock. “I... can you explain this more to me please??” He quietly inquired. Both Tony and Loki nodded. 

“Of course Buckster. So what Loki meant by mate is Soul mates. And the way I’m going to explain soulmates is kinda cheeses but here we go. A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts, but is right there with you, side by side. A soulmate relationship is one where you connect easily and instantly. But it doesn’t mean the relationship comes without effort.  
Much like any other relationship everyone involved has to have good communication and all that other relationy(?) things.” Tony paused in thought. “Of course if you need proof or time we would completely understand. Though me and Loki are both extremely old, we do have patience.” 

“Tony you’re not that old you are only like 53.” Bucky grumbled quietly. Loki snorted trying to hold back his laughter. Tony frowned slightly closing his eyes. Bucky froze “wait Loki said.... Oh your not. Ah oh okay yep.” Loki just raised his eyebrow at the man who was nodding to himself. 

“Soooo what you two are saying is you two are cradle robbers?” Bucky snarks with amusement. Tony barked out in laughter as Loki shook his head. “great I have two children to look after now” Loki quietly grumbled with a pout.

“Hey I take offense from that!!! Plus I am older than you!!” Tony stuck his tongue out at Loki, who in turn rolled his eyes. “I am 6,769 years old you are only 1,073 so ha i am over 5,600 years older than you. Gods be damned I’m old.... I was born when Borr still ruled and Odin was just a twinkle in Borr’s eyes.” Tony stopped talking for a second seemingly stuck in a memory. Bucky stared at tony in shock while Loki nodded agreeing with him. 

________________________________________________________________________________  
Alright imma drop it off right here. 

~~~~~~~~~XAVIER


	7. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL THE CHEMICALS KICKING IN!!!  
> Sorry just wanted to do that song lyrics!!  
> Alsoooo hoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING: Bucky Barnes was born in Shelbyville, Indiana..... so this is now gonna be full on in this fan fic now. 
> 
> I’m also gonna be using 1920-1940s slang because barns was born in 1925 and was a teen around the 1930s so 
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoooo filler.

**RECAP**  
“Hey I take offense from that!!! Plus I am older than you!!” Tony stuck his tongue out at Loki, who in turn rolled his eyes. “I am 6,769 years old you are only 1,073 so ha i am over 5,600 years older than you. Gods be damned I’m old.... I was born when Borr still ruled and Odin was just a twinkle in Borr’s eyes.” Tony stopped talking for a second seemingly stuck in a memory. Bucky stared at tony in shock while Loki nodded agreeing with him.  
**RECAP over**

Bucky carefully watched the two unsure about how to respond to the newest revelation. “ sooo..... are you two robbing the cradle or am I robbing the grave?” A completely serious expression. 

Tony and Loki both snap out of their zoned out states and stared at Bucky for a second. “Did you just-“ Tony paused laughing, tears slowly falling down his face. “That was beautiful.” Loki shook his head pretending he wasn’t amused. 

“You two are supposed to be adults, i do not believe you two have reached that stage.” Loki drawled as he got two pouts in return. Loki quickly found himself deposited into Bucky lap as Tony stood. Loki stared in slight shock. Tony shook his head softly his eyes glowing bright red, Bucky let out a soft oh. Tony smirked at Bucky.

“ Garmr, be nice to our mortal.” Loki jokingly chastised. “Tony” growled softly giving loki a joking glare. Bucky let out a confused chuckle, with a soft head tip. “Garmr?” Bucky questioned, Loki nodded and looked towards tony to explain.

“My real name is Garmr, In mythology I am associated with both Hela and Ragnarok. I am seen as the blood stained wolf that guards the gates of Hel.” Tony reply’s with a straight face. Bucky stares for a second before chuckling a little. Both Tony and Loki watched him carefully unsure about how he was going to respond.

“Are you alright James?” Loki questioned lightly running his hand up and down Bucky’s flesh arm that was around wrapped around waist. Bucky nodded “Yeah Loki I’m fine, it's just a lot of things are clicking into place. When I first went to Tonys lab there was some blood on his labs floor. He didn’t have a single scratch on him that I could see. It just makes sense now.” 

Tony stared open mouthed “Y..you believe us?” The shock clear in his voice. Bucky shrugged nodding, “well yeah.”   
Tony stammered before questioning “Why? I mean i am happy you believe us by why?” Loki nodded unsure about how the assassin believed them.   
Bucky gave them both a ‘are you Fucking kidding me’ look. “You really wanna know he i believe ya, fellas?” They both nodded in wanting to know. “Well, Anthony or if you prefer Garmr, I was order to follow your career from the day it started, the things you have been able to accomplish in such a sort amount of time. What you were able to do in a cave with a car battery connected to your chest! Well I have speculated that it was a possibility that you were not human. Or that there was a chance that you were a fucking god.” Bucky paused for a second “Oh and I believe you two because I currently have a god in my lap and a hot ass fella squatting in front of me. I ain’t got no reason to not believe y’all.” 

Tony stared blinking a little with an owlish eyes. “Oh.” The awestruck look on his face. “Okay.” 

“Sir, Mr.Banner is at the lab door requesting entrance.” J.A.R.V.I.S voice rang through out the room, causing tony to fall onto his ass not expecting J.A.R.V.I.S voice to reach out of the speakers.   
“Oh Okay Jay! Let Jolly Green in tell him snowflake is here.” Tony called out. A quick conformation echoed. Bucky gapped at Tony then to the god in his lap unsure if loki was gonna stay or disappear. 

The doors slide open as the doctor walks in looking down at his stark tablet. “Hey Tony I have some questions for you about some designs in these blueprints.” Finally the man looked up toward where tony was sitting on the floor, and Loki (still visible) was sitting on Bucky’s lap. Bruce paused slightly as he looked at Bucky before shrugging and flashing a smile toward the trio. “Hey Loki, Mr.Barnes. How are you two?.”   
Bucky stayed silent in slight shock.   
Loki smirked “Dr.Banner! We are good. Oh don’t mind Tony he’s been squatting for a while.”   
Bruce tilted his head softly with a confused look on his face. “I thought being on your knees was the easier position? Not surprised that y’all have to be complicated though.” He laughed a little. 

Tony grumbled at floor, pouting.   
_____________________________________________________

FILLERS GALORE!!!!

~~~~~~~~~XAVIER


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP**  
Bucky stayed silent in slight shock.  
Loki smirked “Dr.Banner! We are good. Oh don’t mind Tony he’s been squatting for a while.”  
Bruce tilted his head softly with a confused look on his face. “I thought being on your knees was the easier position? Not surprised that y’all have to be complicated though.” He laughed a little.

Tony grumbled at floor, pouting  
**RECAP OVER**

The two scientist hunkered down by the work tables talking about the blue prints. Bucky had smiled a little as Bruce had made a joke that caused Tony to laugh. Loki watched the pair before diverting his attention to his other mate. “James.” Bucky blinked before smiling at Loki,  
Loki rolled his eyes softly. 

Bucky shrugged a little before moving around grabbing something out of his pocket. A battery and some wires. Loki had tried to hide his smile. Bucky had started to mess with the battery with one hand; the battery sparked, Loki snickered, James frowned. “Would you like some help love?” Loki questioned trying to not to outright laugh. Bucky nodded a little with a soft yeah. 

Loki had grabbed Bucky’s other hand placing it over the battery then covering his hands over bucky’s letting his magic flow across Bucky’s hands and the battery. Bucky watched his mouth slightly a gap. The feeling quickly disappeared as the magic retreated after a few seconds. Loki smiled carefully taking his hands off Bucky’s and moving one of the other mans hands showing the battery which had looked fairly similar except an extra green wire that was similar to Loki’s bright eyes. Bucky raised his eye brows in question. Loki smirked before requesting a light bulb from J.A.R.V.I.S. Who happily gave him one. 

Loki snickered a little bit before requesting Bucky place the end (Metal end) in between his teeth. Bucky looked confused before nodding and doing it. Loki moved the battery from Bucky’s flesh hand to his metal one. Once he did the Light bulb lit up. Bucky’s eyes crossed looking at the lit bulb in shock before trying to mutter whoa. Loki laughed drawing attention from the duo, who in turn stared in shock at Bucky.

“UNCLE FESTER!!!” Tony shouted with an ‘ah ha’ sound to it. Loki and Bruce laughed, Bucky sat there still confused. Tony realized rather quickly that Bucky didn’t understand the joke. “Wait, wait, wait you haven’t seen the Addams family?” Bucky shook his head, Tony gasped rather over dramatically. “We have to watch it!!!” Tony started talking a million miles a minute causing everyone in the room to stare at the man who was talking at an ungodly speed. 

Bucky took the lightbulb out of his mouth carefully leaning closer to Loki. “I.... is he even breathing?” He questioned unsure. Loki shrugged “I think so.” Loki paused. “Actually I don’t believe he is.” He muttered concerned. “Anthony.” Loki said with a slightly raised voice trying to catch his attention, Tony continued to talk quickly. “Anthony.” This time it was Bucky who had said his name. His voice slightly deeper an husky. Tony voice squeaked as he stopped talking his eyes had widened a fraction before a blush reached over his neck and cheeks. He stammered a little before he looked at Bucky, “I uh... um hi.” His voice creaked at the end making his voice pitch higher. 

Loki relaxed more against Bucky. His head tilted back on Bucky’s shoulder, looking at tony through his lashes. The image the pair (Bucky and Loki) shown was two people who were perfectly comfortable and ready to attack their prey (tony). Tony froze trying to talk but failing, Bruce took this moment to sneak out of the room trying not to snicker.

Tony turned as Bruce left with a helpless look on his face before he turned towards Bucky and Loki. Bucky smirked, Loki eyes flashed red. “I um h...hi.” Tony stuttered a little. Bucky and loki both shared a look and a smirk.   
Loki stood with a feline grace. Bucky followed after, Tonys eyes widen a little as the two other men closed in on him. “I um....okay.” Tony stuttered as Loki circled behind him trailing his hand across tonys back. Bucky stood in front of him with a charming smile. He moved forward to.......  
____________________________________  
CLIFF HANGERRRRRR!!!!!!  
Don’t hate me... xD 

~~~~~~~~XAVIER


End file.
